Approximately 133 million Americans currently suffer from at least one chronic health condition. This number is expected to rise to approximately 165 million by the year 2020. This deterioration in health can be attributed largely to a sedentary lifestyle with little to no physical activity. For example, lack of sufficient physical activity can increase the risk of developing diabetes, hypertension, colon cancer, depression and anxiety, obesity, and weak muscles and bones. In addition, recent studies have found that extended periods of inactivity (e.g., sitting at a desk), can lead to serious health risks, such as an increased risk of a heart attack.
To improve the health of individuals, tools for monitoring a user's health and physical activity have been developed. For example, activity monitors can track an individual's physical activity using a variety of metrics including steps taken, elevation climbed, distance travelled, calories burned, or the like. While these monitors can track the amount of physical activity performed by a user, they fail to positively motivate users to engage in physical activity.